youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiccupcules
Breemeerkat's Movie Spoof of Hercules (1997) Plot Summary After imprisoning the Titans (Dragon Maleficent, Pink Unicorns, Unicron, and Sharptooth) beneath the ocean, the Greek gods (King Triton, Queen Tara, Mavis, Ronin, E.B., Alice, and Vanellope Von Schweetz) Stoick the Vast and his wife Roxanne Ritchi have a son named Hiccup (Baby Tarzan). While the other gods are joyful, Stoick's jealous brother Jack Frost plots to overthrow Stoick and rule Mount Olympus. Turning to the Fates (Frieda, Madame Gasket, and Captain Chantel Dubois) for help, Lord Shen learns that in eighteen years, a planetary alignment will allow Lord Shen to locate and free the Titans (Dragon Maleficent, Pink Unicorns, Unicron, and Sharptooth) to conquer Olympus, but only if Hiccup does not interfere. Lord She sends his minions Puss in Boots and Humpty Dumpty to dispose of Hiccup (Baby Tarzan). The two succeed at kidnapping and feeding him a formula that turns him mortal, but fail to remove his superhuman strength before Hiccup (Baby Tarzan) is found and adopted by the cave Guy and Eep. Years later, the teenaged Hiccup (Jamie Bennett) becomes an outcast due to his strength, and wonders where he came from. After his foster parents reveal the necklace they found him with, Hiccup (Jamie Bennett) decides to visit the temple of Stoick for answers. The temple's statue of Stoick comes to life and reveals all to Hiccup (Jamie Bennett), telling him that he can regain his godhood by becoming a "true hero". Stoick sends Hiccup (Jamie Bennett) and his forgotten infant-hood friend Toothless to find the satyr Lorax—"Moustache" for short—who is known for training heroes. The two meet Lorax, who has retired from training heroes due to numerous disappointments, but Hiccup inspires him to follow his dream to train a true hero who will be recognized by the gods. Lorax trains Hiccup into a potential hero, and when he is older, they fly for Thebes. On the way, they meet Astrid—"Hofferson" for short—a sarcastic damsel whom Hiccup saves from the centaur Captain Gutt. However, after Hiccup, Lorax, and Toothless leave, Astrid is revealed to be Lord Shen's minion, having sold her soul to him to save an unfaithful lover. Arriving in Thebes, Hercules is turned down by the downtrodden citizens until Meg says that two boys are trapped in a gorge. Hercules saves them, unaware that they are Pain and Panic in disguise, allowing Hades to summon the Hydra to fight Hercules. Hercules continually cuts off its heads, but more heads replace them until Hercules kills the monster by causing a landslide. Hercules is seen as a hero and a celebrity, but Zeus tells Hercules he is not yet a true hero. Driven to depression, Hercules turns to Meg, who is falling in love with him. Hades learns of this and on the eve of his takeover, offers a deal that Hercules give up his powers for twenty-four hours on the condition that Meg will be unharmed. Hercules accepts, losing his strength, and is heartbroken when Hades reveals that Meg is working for him. Hades unleashes the Titans who climb Olympus and capture the gods, while a Cyclops goes to Thebes to kill Hercules. Phil inspires Hercules to fight and kill the cyclops, but Meg is crushed by a falling pillar saving Hercules from it, allowing him to regain his strength. Hercules and Pegasus fly to Olympus where they free the gods and launch the Titans into space where they explode, though Meg dies before he returns to her. With Meg's soul now Hades' property, Hercules breaks into the Underworld where he negotiates with Hades to free Meg from the Styx in exchange for his own life. His willingness to sacrifice his life restores his godhood and immortality before the life-draining river can kill him, and he rescues Meg and punches Hades into the Styx. After reviving Meg, she and Hercules are summoned to Olympus where Zeus and Hera welcome their son home. However, Hercules chooses to remain on Earth with Meg. Hercules returns to Thebes where he is hailed as a true hero as Zeus creates a picture of Hercules in the stars commemorating his heroism. Cast * Baby Hercules - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * Young Hercules - Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) * Adult Hercules - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Megara - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Pegasus - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Zeus - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) * Hera - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) * Hades - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Pain and Panic - Puss in Boots and Humpty (Puss in Boots) * Philoctetes - The Lorax (The Lorax) * Hercules' Earthly Parents - Guy and Eep (The Croods) * Nessus, the River Guardian - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Muses - Tooth/Tooth Fairy (Rise of the Guardians), Merida (Brave), Anna (Frozen) Rapunzel (Tangled) and Ruffnut (How to Train Your Dragon) * The Three Fates - Frieda (Happily N'Ever After), Madame Gasket (Robots) and Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Pain and Panic as Boys - John Darling and Michael Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) * Demetrius, the Pot Maker - Robin Hood * The Boys with Frisbee - Johnatan (Hotel Transylvania), The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland), and Fix-it Felix (Wreck-it Ralph) * Townspeople - Vikings (How to Train Your Dragon) * Hydra - Cybugs (Wreck-it Ralph) * Painter - Metroman (Megamind) * Pain and Panic as My Little Pony-style Female Horse - Melvin (The Lorax (2012)) * Rock Titan - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Ice Titan - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Lava Titan - Unicron (Transformers) * Tornado Titan - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Cyclops - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Cerbrus, the 3-head dog - Alien Invaders (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Scar-Style Lion - Scar (The Lion King) * Gigantic Creepy Bird - Nigel (Rio) * Penelope - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk - Fluffy (with Patch and Bit as extras; Hop) and Brittany (with Jeanette and Eleanor as as extras; Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel) * Pain and Panic as Snakes - Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Pain and Panic as Birds - Nico and Pedro (Rio) * Sea Serpent - Malcho (Aladdin TV series) * Snowball the Cat - The Cat (Coraline) * Fat Man - Sultan (Aladdin) * Tall Woman - Miss Hattie (Despicable Me) * Elderly Man - E.B.'s Dad (Hop) * Angry Bear - Mordu (Brave) * Apollo, the god of the sun - Megamind (Megamind) * Ares, the god of war - Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph) * Hermes - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Aphrodite, Godness of love - Elsa (Frozen) * Gods - King Triton (The Little Mermaid), Queen Tara (Epic), Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Ronin (Epic), E.B (Hop), Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs